


Chagrined

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Arrow to the butt, Carson is a good doc, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Humiliated or disappointed.





	Chagrined

Weir sighed after hearing that SGA-1 came back with minor injuries and another planet to cross off as unaccessible. Chagrined, she goes to check on the team, unsurprised to hear Rodney’s yelling from down several halls.

In the medical wing, Weir finds Rodney held face down, Sheppard and Ronan keeping him on the bed.

She shouts and the room pauses long enough for her to see the arrow stick out of Rodney’s ass.

Now Rodney’s the one looking chagrined and Carson takes the chance to pull out the arrow. As he slaps on the bandage, Weir tries not to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> They all have to deal with so much crap. Carson is overworked and underpaid.


End file.
